The Devious Angels, Ch.2
by spikesangel
Summary: rose finds out something... REVIEW


Disclaimer: I don't own Spike, Dru, or anyone else belonging to Joss & co. 

Summary: Rose finds out something. Character death.

Rating: PG

The Devious Angels

Chapter 2

*1*

Rose sighed as she tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep, she was hungry, and it wasn't yet time to get up. With a groan, she remembered the fight with the Slayer, and how she and her family had talked about it later...

"Mummy, who was she, and why didn't Daddy kill her?" "My Rose, that was the Slayer. Your Daddy has killed two slayers." "But Mum, she was mean to you and Dad!" "Missy, the Slayer is a bloody bitch, so don't worry, pet, I'll kill her soon." "You will, Dad?" "You're bloody right, sweets." "But what is a slayer, Dad?" "A Slayer is a bitch chosen to kill us vampires, pet. I've killed two, and she's next." "Listen to my Spike, kittens. Your Daddy knows what to do." "I want to kill her Mummy and Daddy!" "Rose, you canna kill her, you're not strong enough yet. Your time will come." "Yes, kitten, you will kill a slayer...you were to be one yourself." "What Mum?" "What in bloody hell, Dru?" "Me? A slayer?" "Yes, my pet, you were the next slayer...Mistress Moon told me...and so did Miss Edith. But you're not the vampire slayer, my kitten, you were chosen to be on our side." "Rose was to be the next Slayer, Dru? Why in bloody hell didn't ya tell me?" "Cool, Sis, you're the Vampire Slayer Killer!" "The slayer blood inside you is what made my little kitten so strong...and why she hurt the slayer so easily."

Sighing loudly, Rose got out of bed and went into her closet, looking for something to wear. She found a pair of tight black pants and a black tank top in her pile of clothes and quickly pulled them on. All the while, she thought of what her mum had told her. "So... I was to be the Slayer," she said aloud. "I wonder why, since that blonde bitch is still alive." Rose bit her lip thoughtfully as she contemplated her situation. "I need to find out more..." she thought as she brushed her reddish brown hair. Rose put the brush down quietly and went to her door, opening it tentatively. When she was sure there was no one awake, Rose tiptoed down the stairs and opened the door to the mansion. Peering out, she realized it was dark enough to walk around outside, even though there was enough light to hurt her eyes. Rose stepped outside and pulled the door closed, heading towards Sunnydale.

*2*

The entrance to the condo complex was quiet as Rose walked up to a door and knocked. She didn't know exactly what brought her there; something inside her had told her that she would find the answers she wanted behind the door. As she reached up to knock again, the door opened, and a man with graying hair and a classy pair of glasses leaned out. "May I help you?" he asked, in a British accent. Rose nodded and looked straight into his eyes. "Yes, I hope so," she said in a clear voice. She smiled at him. "I'm the new Slayer." Rose watched, as the man's eyes grew wide. "The new...Slayer? Faith must be...oh God." He looked at her suspiciously. "Pick up your shirt and show me your back," he ordered. Rose stared at him like he was crazy, but realized the only way to get in the house was to do what he wanted. She showed him her back. "The mark is there." he mumbled. 

Rose made a face. "_The only thing I have there is my birthmark..."_ she thought, and pulled her shirt down. She watched as the man looked her over. "Well, come in, then, please," the man said, and opened the door wider. Rose smiled and walked inside the dull apartment, which smelled of old leather and books. The man stuck out his hand. "I am Rupert Giles. What's your name?" Rose shook his hand. "I am called...Vanessa," Rose said, thinking quickly. _"I don't want him to know who I am until I get what I want..." she_ thought. "Vanessa, you may call me Giles," Giles said. "I am confused, though. How did you know you were a Slayer? Do you have a watcher?" Rose stared at him, confused. "Um...yeah I do. His name is...uh...Peter. Peter Gold. I'm here, actually, because he wanted me to see if you had any books on what happens when a Slayer is made into a vampire before it is known that she is the Slayer." Giles stared at her, a strange look on his face. 

_"Uh oh..."_ Rose thought. _"He doesn't believe me..."_ Giles began to back up. Quick as a flash, Rose caught him and grabbed his neck. "Where are you going, Giles?" Rose asked evilly as her face turned vamp. He made a face. "How could I have been so bloody stupid!" he cried. Rose growled. "You still haven't told me what I want to know, Giles. Do I have to beat it out of you?" A noise at the door made both human and vampiress jump. "Buffy..." Giles whispered. Rose covered his mouth. "Shut up!" she whispered fiercely. Giles quieted down and let out a muffled sigh as the door opened. Rose steadied herself, ready to fight. She let out a gasp as she saw a bleached blond head look in the room.

"Daddy?" Rose asked. Spike strode in the room and glared at his daughter. "Rose! Your mum is worried! And ya are in danger, pet! Ya shouldn't 'ave came 'ere without me." Giles looked from Spike to Rose. "You sired this girl, Spike? Oh God!" Spike rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Rose. "Sweets, I'll get a chain for the ol' man." Rose smiled at her dad and tightened her hold on Giles' throat. Spike walked back in the room, chains in hand, and helped Rose chain Giles to a chair. Rose stood back and stared into Giles' eyes. "Well?" she asked.

Giles glared at her, then Spike. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Spike? Buffy will kill you!" Spike chuckled. "She 'asn't yet, ol' man." Rose pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and glanced around the room. She caught sight of an old book that looked as if it was going to fall out of the bookcase, and she walked over to it and picked it up. It was an old leather volume, written in blood. She scanned the pages, and noticed that it was about the Slayers. Rose put it under her arm and turned to her father. "I have what I came for, Daddy. Can we kill the wanker?" Giles looked at her, horrified, as Spike laughed. "Not tonight, pet. We're already in trouble wi' the Slayer..." Rose pouted. Spike chuckled. "Well...okay..." He turned to Giles and shrugged. "What can I say...she's spoiled..." He grabbed Giles' head and twisted it, breaking Giles' neck. "That's for not lettin' me watch Passions, ol' man." He turned to his daughter. "Let's go pet." 

*3*

Melissa paced back and forth in front of her mummy. "Why didn't she say where she was going Mum?" Melissa cried. "What if the Slayer hurt her?" Drusilla smiled weakly and embraced her daughter. "My Spike will find her, pet. Rose is all right." Melissa pouted and hugged her mummy back tightly. Both vampiresses felt the presence of Rose and Spike at the door and turned as the door opened. Spike walked in, smirking, with a happy Rose behind him.

"Mummy, guess what?" Rose cried. Drusilla smiled and embraced her daughter. "You worried Mummy, Rose," she chastised. Rose pouted and looked down. Melissa hugged her sister and mum and looked at the book Rose held. "What's that?" Drusilla let her daughter go and ran her hand along the book's cover. "It smells of the Watcher.." Drusilla smiled. Spike laughed. "A dead watcher..." he murmured. Drusilla and Melissa stared at Spike. "Dead?" Melissa asked. "Yeah, Missy, Daddy killed the old wanker," Rose said as she sat on the couch. Drusilla walked up to Spike and kissed him. "My Spike, you make your goddess so happy..." she whispered. Spike smiled and pulled Dru close to him. Melissa grinned at her father and sat beside Rose.

"Rose, what are you doing with a book, anyway?" Melissa asked. Rose smiled. "I got it to see what the hell a Slayer is and stuff." She shuffled through the pages. Drusilla sat on the arm of the couch and looked down at the book. "It will tell you much, my kitten." Rose nodded. "That's why I got it, Mummy." Drusilla smiled at Rose, then Melissa. "Mistress Moon chose you two to be our daughters. Rose is the warrior, and my little Missy-cat is the sorceress. When the bad children come to play, my Rose and Missy will show them the way." Dru smiled and went up to her room, singing. Spike, confused, followed her. Rose and Melissa glanced at each other and Rose bit her lip. 

"I wonder what Mummy means.." Rose said. Melissa shook her head. "I don't know. We will find out soon though, I think." Both girls turned to the book. "Now, what does this say..." Rose whispered as she opened the book to the first page. 

__


End file.
